You're gonna miss me when I'm gone
by AK47Fanfiction
Summary: Chloe and Beca's life takes a turn for the worst when Chloe is taken into hospital but will Beca's memories keep them going or will she lose everything she loves?
1. Chapter 1

[Beca's POV]

"People say that if you're in a coma you can hear everything that's going on around you and you just can't reply. You can't respond, but you hear every word. Every beep of the machine. That you can feel every hand in yours, every plead for you just to squeeze it back, but you can't. And that's where people stop believing and think it's all a myth. Or something people tell themselves to make them feel better. But they're wrong, aren't they?

That's why I'm doing this. Reading you all these letters that I wrote, but never planned to send. The letters that I kept since the day I met you. That's kind of my thing, so I can look back in later years and remember it all. Or in case I ever needed them, and now I do.

So, here goes.

Eleventh of July Two-Thousand-and-Eleven.  
As soon as I walked towards your stall I could feel your gaze on me. Willing me to walk up to you and catch your eye. But I didn't. Because the same thing happened every day, dull loser looking for some girl to hook up with, so they look for the one thing that always attracts them; the young girl on her own, easy to flirt with. And every time, I have to go to my best friend Stacie, the strong one, to make some kind of excuse to get me out of whatever awkward situation they put me in. So I ignored you. And you noticed, that's why you came to speak to me, conveniently for you, you had something to ask me about. You told me about the Bellas. Smiling. You slowly told your story constantly looking at me. Wondering what kind of task you had to get me to join. You continued to fill me in, all the while you never broke your gaze, never gave up. And that's when I knew you were different from the others. You weren't trying to flirt with me, or go out with me. You were figuring me out, wondering whether I was worth it. Wondering whether I would fall for whatever game you were playing. But I didn't, and that's why you didn't stop.

'So, are you going to tell me your name?' You asked finally.

'Depends, what will it mean to you?' I replied, smiling, knowing exactly what you were doing.

'Good answer,' you said.

'So anyway, Chloe, what makes you spend so long talking to me, I'm sure it's not actually about the group?' I quizzed.

'How do you know my name?' You answered.

'I know people,' I joked

'Funny because so do I, Beca,' you said trying to be clever.

'I have a name tag...I'm new and we were made to wear them' I replied raising an eyebrow at you.

'Exactly.'

'What?'

'You have a name tag,'

'I know I just said that...' I countered, confused, but you just laughed at me. I noticed  
Stacie was across the field giving me the 'do you need me to give you the phone and pretend your Nan is in hospital?' Look. So I gave her the 'no we're safe unless she really is in hospital then yes please' look back.

'This is kind of what I do when I don't have a good come back, I just confuse them... And then I feel on control again,' you explained, cutting my silent conversation short.

'I believe your stall is closing now Miss Beale,' I pointed out, now passing the confused look to you.

'What powers do you have and how can I get them?' You joked, tilting your head.

'I can never tell,' I said winking, looking over at the boys reminding you, you had to leave.

'Well I suppose this is goodbye...' You said over dramatically, wiping away an imaginary tear.

'Goodbye, Chloe,' I laughed, pushing you away.

'I'll be back,' you declared, like all of those villains in the movies.

'I bet you will,' I smiled, watching you walk away."


	2. Chapter 2

I put down the first letter, seeing some of our (mine and Chloe's) friends walking through the door, Stacie, Lilly, Amy and Aubrey. "Hey," Amy said quietly, glancing over at Chloe "How is she?" She continued and took a seat next to me.  
"Better," I replied, still gripping onto her hand.  
Aubrey sat the opposite side to me and held her other hand, if anyone else knew her as good as me it was Aubrey.  
"You know, a new film is being realeased soon, I bet you'd like it and would be annoyed if you missed it" she said, almost bribing her to awaken, but her eyes stayed firmly shut.  
"What's this?" Lilly asked picking up my second letter, examining it.  
"Just a letter, I was reading them to Chloe, it's stupid really," I said blushing.  
"No it's not," Stacie assured, squeezing my hand. I smiled at her, knowing she was the only one of them that truly understood me and always has.  
"May I?" Lilly said, gesturing to the letter. I nodded at her and she continued.  
"July thirteenth Two-Thousand-and-Eleven.  
You turned up again. In the shower this time.  
I walked in blissfully unaware that anybody else was in there. Embarrassingly on my behalf I was singing titanium, at the time that song was the best. Before I knew it I had company.  
'You can sing'  
I panicked when I heard your voice and reached for the shower curtain to cover my body. Your beautiful blue eyes were burning into mine.  
You went on about how that song was your 'lady jam' and how I 'had to audition for the bellas'. You asked me to sing some more of titanium for you which I refused at first. Then I looked at you and saw the determination in your face, you would not leave until I sang for you.  
Our harmonies came together in what was a moment of joy. For that moment I completely forgot that I was stood in front of a stranger naked. When we finished singing there was an awkward silence until you left.  
What had just happened?

Lilly finished reading and put the letter down, looking straight over at Amy and Stacie.  
"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Stacie said, hugging me.  
"Same," Amy apologised, still laughing at the memory.  
"I remember this day... It was the day when... Oh..." Aubrey trailed off.  
"Oh my god was it when?..." Amy asked in code. Aubrey nodded,  
biting back the memory that she clearly hadn't thought about in a while.  
"What?" Me, Lilly and Stacie asked in unison, wondering what they could have possibly done now.


	3. Chapter 3

[Aubrey's POV]  
"We can't tell them, we promised Chloe we wouldn't!" I exclaimed, shaking my head at Amy.  
"What?" They repeated.  
I shook my head again, looking down Chloe's long red locks.  
"If it has something to do with her, you have to tell me," Beca said firmly. Lilly and Stacie nodded in agreement.  
"You know Chloe left halfway through class the next day?" Amy started.  
Beca nodded at her urging her to carry on.  
"Well that's where she first saw the..."  
"Look just read the rest of the letter, then we'll explain," I cut her off.  
"But how would that help, I wrote them, how would it tell me anything I didn't know?" Beca asked confused.  
"Trust me if you wrote down everything Chloe said to you that day, you will understand," I assured.  
"Can I read the rest? Lilly got to last time!" Stacie asked sounding a like a little kid, but that's why we love her.  
"Go on," I said, pushing the letter towards her.

"You got up and said you needed the toilet, halfway through class. But you never came back. The bell went and Stacie came over to me.  
"Well, well, well, I see you have been chatting up Chloe, you didn't listen to one thing in that class?" She said winking.  
"Me? Chatting up Chloe? I don't think so," I laughed, looking over to your empty seat.  
"Do you think she's cute though?" She asked.  
"Yeah, do you think she's cute?" You copied, you had just returned sitting back in your seat.  
"Beautiful," I replied, laughing at them.  
"Who were you taking about anyway?" You wondered looking around.  
"You," Stacie told her. You winked at us and then turned to me.  
"Do you see that girl over there? By the toilets? Short black hair, kinda overweight, glasses?" You whispered. I nodded, looking over at the girl, she was lingering by the bathroom staring our way, never cutting her gaze.  
"Well she's been looking at me all night," you continued.  
"Maybe she likes you?" I giggled, not taking her seriously.  
"I don't know, there's just something about her that seems... Odd..." You finished.  
"Okay then Batman," I mocked, she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Well Catwoman, I have to go fight crime but I'll see you later," you smiled, and waved goodbye.  
"Hey Chloe wait, didn't Catwoman and Batman end up getting together?" I asked.  
"They sure did," You answered, following Aubrey out.  
I looked over to where the girl was standing before, but she was already gone."

"I don't get it?" Stacie said, putting the letter down.  
"Me neither..." Lilly agreed.  
I looked at Beca and Amy for support before finally saying  
"The girl that Chloe saw in the toilets, was the girl that tried to kill her."

[Beca's POV]

"How could you know this and not tell me? How could you know the person who did this to her and not even give me a hint?" I asked raising my voice.  
"Because I thought you already knew," Aubrey said looking at the ground.  
"What about you Amy, you knew but you didn't tell any of us!" Lilly said in the same tone as me.  
"I-I don't know," she stammered.  
"I can't believe you, I can't believe either or you! You knew the girl that nearly killed Chloe, and you know what she could still die, that woman still could have killed her, yet you still didn't think of telling me? Telling us?" I shouted this time.  
"Well if you cared about her that much you wouldn't have just laughed at her in the class, if you had just taken her seriously you could have stopped her, you could have saved Chloe, but you didn't!" Amy countered harshly.  
"Yeah, she could have stopped her, but she didn't know, you did know yet you didn't try to stop it!" Lilly fought back.  
"We did try Lilly, I can't believe you can say for one second we didn't! Aubrey jumped in front of a bullet for her, I saw. In case you don't remember she spent a week in hospital and had a broken arm. You weren't there, none of you three were, and so don't you dare say we didn't try to..." Amy was cut off  
"Stop it, just all of you stop it! Chloe wouldn't want us arguing like this, especially around her, so just all of you stop it!" Stacie ordered.  
We all followed her command and sat down in silence. "What were you two doing with her that day?" I mumbled.  
"What?" Aubrey said.  
"What were you both doing with Chloe, I mean why were you both the only ones with her?" I repeated.  
"Do you really want to know?" Amy asked.  
"Yes."  
"We were helping her pick out an engagement ring."


	4. Chapter 4

[Beca's POV]

Aubrey pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. "When we were in the ambulance she gave this to me and asked me to look after it."  
I took it from her and opened it up, my hands shaking. It was beautiful. A huge a diamond sat in the middle with smaller ones either side. The girls gathered around me looking at it with as much shock as I did.  
"It's amazing," I whispered. "Thanks Chlo," I squeezed her hand and I swear just for a second she squeezed back.  
"Hey guys," Cynthia-Rose said quietly, the rest of the girls following.  
I sat there holding the little blue box in one hand and the only girl I have truly loved in the other.  
"How you holding up?" Ashley asked.  
"I'll be fine, as long as Chloe is okay, I will be too," Ashley nodded at me and then looked over at Chloe.  
I picked up the next letter and started reading.

"August fourth two-thousand-and-eleven.  
After a few weeks I had started to think I'd never see you again. But I had to see you, I needed to so I decided I would audition for your group. The Barden Bellas.  
The day had come, I was going to audition today. I woke up and ooked at my reflection in the mirror, why was I doing this? Barden Bellas, this wasn't me but you were and I needed an excuse to see you. I kept trying to talk myself out of it but I knew I had to do this.  
I was late to the audition and I thought my chance was over. Then you saw me, and called me in. I shivered inside then realised that I wasn't ready. I hadn't prepared myslef for today.  
I spoke aloud about my problem but you said I could do whatever I wanted so I did my cup trick. That minute or so that I was alone singing with only a tapping cup as support was the scariest minute of my life.  
When I finished I looked up to see you grinning at me, that smile that I had seen in the shower, that smile that I had missed!

I didn't realise the whole room was silent until I stopped reading, the only thing I heard was the soft beeping of Chloe's machine.  
"I miss you," I whispered, kissing her hand.

And then the line on her machine ran flat.

For the next few minutes it felt like the world slowed down. Doctors rushed in and worked on her, one of them tried to push us all out but we all refused. We knew it would take everything to keep Chloe alive. So we stayed. My eyes stayed on the monitor, praying for it to start beeping instead of the constant noise that none of us could escape.  
"Chloe, please, wake up, I love you, please wake up," I whispered over and over.  
"Call it," one of the doctors said.  
"No, wait, please, let me, let me try something," I pleaded.  
"No, ma'am, there's nothing more you can do," the doctor said.  
"Yeah well watch this." I pushed past him and ran to Chloe.  
"Hey you, remember the time when we were late for your flight to Australia and I said we should just get the next one, but you never gave up and we got on, now I'm not giving up, okay, do you listen to me Chloe, I am not giving up, and neither are you!" I urged. I closed my eyes and gripped onto her hand. I felt the whole room holding in their breath. Then I heard a faint beeping and the whole room exhale.  
I watched the doctors leave and eight people bundle me into a hug.  
"How did you know, how?... how?" Aubrey asked bewildered.  
"I didn't," I admitted, yawning.  
"You should sleep," Stacie told me.  
"No, I can't, what if she needs me," I replied.  
"If anything happens we'll wake you," she assured. I nodded and sat back down next to Chloe and rested my head next to hers, still clasping onto her hands, letting the world around me fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

[Aubrey's POV]

I sat with my hand entwined with Chloe's and my attention completely on her. She was always there when you needed her. And despite what people may think she was the best at giving advice. But now she couldn't help. I picked up the next letter and read aloud.

Sixth of August two-thousand-and-eleven.  
It had been two days since the Bellas audition and I had got in. Tonight was the aca-initiation night. Basically, it was a party outside for all of the a cappella groups. But it was my next chance to see you.  
I didn't know what I was doing there because this totally wasn't me, I wanted to be a DJ not an a cappella singer. What had you done to me?  
Of course you came over to me. I knew you would. I was stood on my own looking around at all the others enjoying themselves. You didn't stay with me long because you went off to get a drink but for a few seconds when you were stood infront of me with your beautiful, red curls falling halfway down your back I was in my happy place. Because I was with you.

"I miss her" Beca said taking the letter out of my hand and scanning through it. One single tear fell from her eye and landed on the sheet of paper in front of her.

[Beca's POV]

August eighth two-thousand-and-eleven.  
I woke up that morning feeling exhausted because it was 6am and I was getting ready to go do Bellas rehearsals. Aubrey was going mental because the reginals were in three months and we were no where near ready. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that I was going to see you.  
8am: the rehearsals were well under way and we had done so much in such a short space of time. To be honest I didn't know how I was going to cope with all of this work, I am one of the laziest people to ever be on the planet.  
2pm: 7 hours after rehearsals had started we were finally finished, we had done choreography, going through the song choices, dance practice wearing heels, cardio, it was hard work. Just as I was about to leave Aubrey called me back and told me that I had to take out my 'ear monstrosities' as she called them, I could tell she didn't like me much. You were waiting for me outside the door and surprised me when I saw you standing there.  
"I'm sorry about Aubrey, this means a lot to her. She doesn't mean to come across so up-tight" You said apologising for your friend. I told you that I understood. Your face changed and I knew that you wanted to tell me something but I didn't know what.  
"Bec-Beca?" You started, I could tell you were nervous about something, "I, um, I really like you and was wondering if you would like to go out sometim-" You cut yourself off. Then, after a few breaths you continued "Never mind, it's silly. See you tomorrow."  
"Wait!" I exclaimed just before you started to walk away, I knew this was my chance and I couldn't waste it. "I would love to go out sometime, how about Saturday?"  
As you turned I could see your smile grow. You agreed, we then said our goodbyes and went off to study.

"I don't understand how you could remember all this stuff to write down?" Stacie exclaimed.  
"I didn't, I wrote it that night," I said.  
"Oh, so did you do this with everyone you have dated?" Lilly wondered.  
"No just Chloe, I could tell that she was different from the others and that maybe this would come in handy one day," I explained.  
"You too were made for each other," Amy smiled.  
"Definitely," Stacie agreed.

We all looked up seeing the doctor enter the room. "Hello everyone, I can understand this is a distressing time for you and we need your consent for something?" The doctor started.  
We continued looking at him, urging him to carry on.  
"We want to turn off Chloe's life support."

"No thanks, we're good, can we interest you in something else?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Look ma'am we think it's in Chloe's best interest to..."  
"No," I cut him off.  
"Are you actually related to Miss Beale? Any of you?"  
"No but..."  
"Well I'm afraid it's not up to you, it has to be a relative to give or deny consent," he said, his turn to cut me off.  
"Then who's is it?" I asked.  
"Mine."  
I saw Chloe's Mum at the door with a teddy clutched to her chest. Chloe had told me about Mr Tumbles, he was her favourite teddy as a child and she couldn't sleep without him.  
"Well surely you can't let this man kill your daughter?" I said, confident in her answer.  
"It's not the doctor's fault, it's the girl that did this to her," her mum corrected.  
"Whoever's fault it is, you can't let her die," I said, not realising what she was getting at.  
"And I can't let her stay in pain," she countered.  
"I won't let you do this." I shouted, although I don't think the words came out properly as I was holding back the tears.  
"You have no choice."  
"No offence, but you have no idea how much Chlo means to me,  
to us, she is my everything and I will do everything I can to make her wake up, you may be able to sign some kind of form, but you will never ever be able to take her away from me," I argued, guarding Chloe from her.  
"Right now this is just about doing what's best for Chloe," she said in a tone as if all of this was normal to her.  
"How can this be what's best for her" I asked, barely audible from the growing lump in my throat.  
"Chloe sweetheart, we're going to be saying goodbye soon but don't worry okay?" Chloe's mum said sounding sickly sweet.  
"Get away from her," I growled.  
She opened her mouth about to say something but the doctor spoke first.

"I have the forms for you." The doctor stated.  
A large man then entered the room. "I'm her father, what have I missed?"  
Chloe's mum scoffed at the sight of her ex husband.  
"I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I need you to sign these," she said handing the papers to him.  
"And what might this be?" He mumbled, reading through it.  
"You want me to kill my daughter? My only daughter I know you can be mean, but I never thought it would go this far," he said, his words getting louder with each breath.  
"Are you saying no?" I whispered.  
"Of course I'm saying no, she's my baby," he replied, almost laughing.

"Who are you all anyway?"  
"Band-mate."  
"Friend?."  
"Her fiancé."  
We all said one by one.  
"Well hasn't she been busy," her dad smiled, looking us all up and down.  
I nodded at him and picked up the next letter.

"August ninth two-thousand-and-eleven.

I applied one last coat of lip-gloss and straightened out my dress. I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and rushed to answer it.  
"Well this doesn't look Beca, maybe I should try down the road," you greeted, winking pulling me into a hug.  
"Oh yeah first time you've seen me dressed up," I realised. You nodded and took my hand, leading me to your car.  
"So what's the plan for today?" I wondered.  
"Well I thought we'd just hang out at mine," you informed, pulling up outside the house. Chloe shared her house with two of her other friends.

"I'm home," you called, from the hallway.  
"No-one cares," another voice shouted from one of the many rooms that surrounded us.  
"Charming," you mumbled, pulling me into what looked like the front room.  
I just stood there not knowing what to say or do. "What do I see here? Has Chloe pulled?" your friend Emma mocked.  
"Guys, this is Beca" you introduced, ignoring Emma's comment. I smiled at everyone as they all 'hey'd' and 'hi'd' at me.  
"Hey she's the girl from the bellas," Your other friend Jess noticed.  
"Yes, now leave us alone" you stated and they all left the room, sighing on their way out.


	6. Chapter 6

[Beca's POV]

"Thank you all by the way," I piped up from where I was sitting.  
"For what?" Amy asked.

"Being here now, accepting me into your group then everything," I smiled, genuinely grateful at all they have done.  
"No problem, we didn't get on at first but I love you now, you're a bella" Aubrey said leaning over Chloe and squeezing my hand that was on top of her and rested it there for a second. We felt a movement from beneath our hands, we both jumped at the sudden movement. I looked down and saw Chloe's fingers slightly twitching.

"Chloe?" I whispered. Me and Aubrey hung onto her hand feeling her fingers brush over ours. It felt like the whole room was holding their breath, hoping for her to open her eyes, but she didn't.  
"Chlo, I love you please wake up," I pleaded.

"She might not wake up yet, but she's moving, so that's a start, Beca she's getting better," Lilly comforted. I nodded, wiping away the tears I only just realised was there.  
"I can't believe you were just going to give up," I said to Chloe's mum, just shaking my head, not realising how someone could just give up on their daughter. She just glared at us all with disapproval.

"Look just leave," I sighed. She looked at Chloe and then at me.  
"Don't expect me to pay for her funeral," she scoffed.

"You won't have to," I commented after she left.  
"I'm so sorry about her," Chloe's dad apologised.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, she's probably just stressed and isn't thinking straight," I said.

"Bec, you can't stay here for the next however long, don't you think you should go home at some point" Cynthia Rose said, sounding concerned.  
"Yeah I can, I have all my stuff here, it's in a suitcase under her bed, plus Chloe wouldn't leave if it was me," I declined.

"But it can't be good for you staying here," she continued.  
"I can't go home, seeing our room, it will just be too much, I'm better off here, with her, my fiancé."

****************  
"August eleventh two-thousand-and-eleven

"Chloe, it's too hot to be outside," I complained as we walked towards the park.

"Well you said it's too hot to be inside so you're going to have to deal with it," you said laughing at me. You pulled me towards a tree and rested the picnic blanket underneath it.  
"Better?" You asked I sat in the shade.

"Much," I smiled, pulling you down next to me.  
"I wouldn't mind a few days ago you were moaning it that it was raining,"

"Yeah, weather annoys me in general," I laughed, watching you open the picnic basket and place tubs of food on the blanket.  
I giggled as you fed me a chocolate covered strawberries, getting chocolate on my nose. You wiped it off with you sleeve, biting your lip as you did so. You kept your hand on my face longer than you needed to and tilted it towards you kissing me lightly.  
"What if someone saw that?" I said, trying to contain my smile.

"No-one's around to see, but if they did... Let them stare," you replied kissing me again

"Chloe...?" I started.

"Yeah?" You replied, rolling over to face me.  
"What are we?" I asked. You pondered the question for a second  
before answering.  
"Well we're two people who like each other, why what do you want to be?"

"With you," I replied, kissing you once more."

"You two were so cute," Stacie exclaimed.

"Were?"  
"I mean are, sorry," she apologised.

"It's fine, you didn't mean it," I assured, smiling at her.  
"Y'know sometimes I wonder if she'll ever wake up too. I mean it's been two months and nothing... I just really miss her. I can't imagine life without her, yet I have to realise it might happen... And...and..." I whispered, my eyes stinging. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked at Chloe.

"I just love her so much."  
"We know you do Hun, we do too, she'll get better," Stacie comforted.

"I know it's just..." I started.  
"It's just what?"

"I'm pregnant."

[Stacie's POV]

"Have you been seeing some guy?"  
"No Stacie, we payed for IVF," she replied sarcastically.  
"How far along are you?" I wondered.  
"Two months, Chloe was supposed to meet me when she got back from shopping with Amy and Aubrey, I was going to tell her then," she replied.  
"Have you had any appointments?" Ashley questioned.  
"Yeah, you guys weren't here but a few weeks back I went to the maternal ward and got a scan, I'm supposed to have another one next week," she explained.  
"I don't want our baby to not have her," she whispered "I need her to wake up, because I can't do this without her."  
"You won't have to," a voice said from the door to the room.  
"Miss Beale's condition has gotten a lot better, she should be fine. Although it is very rare for a patient to get this much better in such a short period of time. But don't get your hopes up yet, things could still get worse, it only takes thirty seconds for a condition to turn from good to bad," the nurse informed.  
"That's amazing," I commented, hugging Beca.  
"How long will it take for her to wake up?" She questioned.  
"Well that could vary depending on her condition for the next few days," she answered. "Any other questions?"  
We shook our heads and she left.  
"That's great," Aubrey squealed.  
"Yeah but is it? She said his condition can change in thirty seconds," she said doubtfully.  
"Look, just don't think about that, she said he is doing really well. Beca, she's going to get better," Lilly smiled, urging for her to look at the positives.  
"And you know what, it's probably because of your letters, you made her realise she can never give up," Stacie said.  
She nodded smiling for the first time in weeks.  
I smiled back, picking up the next letter and reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

[Stacie's POV]

Ninth of October two-thousand-and-eleven.

I can't believe I'm not going to see you for a month," I moaned, resting my head on your shoulder.  
"I've already told you to come, you're a Bella too and it won't be right without you," you replied, kissing me lightly.  
"I want some peace from you" I joked sticking out my tongue "No but seriously, I can't take that time off college, I'm late half the time now anyway,"  
"Ooooh, but you don't like philosophy anyway..." You continued, kissing me a few more times."

"This doesn't get disgusting does it?" I asked.

"No Stace, just carry on reading," Beca laughed.

"I know but I need to pass this or my Dad will literally kill me" I replied.  
"I'll protect you." I shook my head laughing at you.  
"Oh yeah, course you will..."  
"So will you come?" You pleaded one last time.  
"I'll come," I agreed. Your smile grew and you pulled me into a hug.  
"If you don't protect me afterwards, I will kill you," I warned.  
"I'm looking forward to it." "  
*

"Can I ask a question?" Lilly asked.  
"You just did..." I pointed out, winking at her.  
"Shh Stacie, anyway, how did you all of a sudden get to October, did you miss a letter?"  
"No, she didn't, I only wrote down the most important and memorable times, otherwise it would just take too long," Beca explained.  
"Don't you think it's weird though, how they were just written to make you remember and for you to maybe show Chloe someday and now they're being used to save her...?" Amy wondered.  
"It's fate," Cynthia Rose commented.  
Beca nodded to everything they were saying, taking it all into consideration.  
"Imagine if you never met Chloe, none of this would have ever happened," I said, thinking what it would be like instead.  
"I think they were always meant to meet, no-matter what, we can't control the main things in life, just how it happens, well that's what I think anyway. I reckon Chlo and Beca were destined to find each other," Amy shared.  
"I think you're right" Beca smiled.

11th of October two-thousand-and-eleven.

"Wow Chloe this place is so beautiful," I admired as we got off the plane.  
"We haven't even gotten out of the airport yet, just wait," you said.

We collected our luggage and headed for the big mini-van we hired; enough to fit all of us in.  
I sat there 'ooooing' and 'abashing' the whole way to the hotel.  
"Today we have the rest of the day off, how about I take you shopping," you whispered in my ear, kissing my neck slightly making me shiver.  
"Or we could go back to the hotel and sleep off this jet-lag and then buy some pizza?" I countered.  
"I like your thinking," you replied, smiling.

"We're here," Amy announced pulling up outside a huge, expensive looking hotel. I looked up at it in awe along with everyone else.  
"C'mon guys I'm shattered," Ashley yawned, pushing through the big glass doors and rolling her suitcase along the big marble staircase.

"C'mon babe let's go get some sleep," you said a little while later, heading towards the lift with the key-card in your hand.

So what pizza d'you want?" You asked, grinning at me across the table.  
"You choose," I replied smiling at you.  
"Pepperoni?"  
"Pepperoni," I copied, nodding.  
You ordered our pizza and diverted your attention back to me.  
"You really do look beautiful tonight babe," you flattered.  
"Thanks," I said blushing "Not as beautiful as you."  
You winked at me and took a sip of your coke.

I rolled over moaning at the sound of the alarm beeping.  
"Why do we have to be up so early I groaned, sitting up.  
"Because we have to work," you replied in a similar tone to mine.  
"Well can't work wait?," I said, hitting you with a pillow.  
You poked your tongue out at me and got up going into the bathroom, coming out just as quickly.  
"What should I wear?" You asked, sounding like a child.  
"Come here," I laughed, going through your clothes picking out the appropriate ones.  
You went back into the bathroom and got changed.

"Beautiful," I commented, winking, once you came back out.  
You admired yourself in the mirror for a second before turning to me, a mischievous look spread across your face.  
"What?" I asked, tilting my head at you.  
"You could be our new stylist."

*  
"Did you go to that pizza place by the hotel?" Amy asked. Beca nodded at her. "Oh my god that place was amazing," she continued.  
"I'm surprised Chloe didn't wake up at the thought of that Pizza," Ashley laughed.  
"It was good pizza," I joined in, laughing.  
"I just got a text." Amy announced.  
"Who from?"  
"The girl who killed Chloe."


	8. Chapter 8

[Beca's POV]

"What does is say?" I asked, my voice barley audible.  
"Sign the papers or I... I won't stop until every single one of you bellas are dead," Amy stammered shakily.  
I squeezed Chloe's hand tightly as if that would keep her safe.  
"Girls I..." I started but got cut off by Ashley.  
"Those papers aren't getting signed, we'll hire some more security and we'll stick together, we'll be fine."  
The other girls nodded in agreement.  
"Why don't I call the police and tell them to trace the number, because you can't text unknown can you?" Stacie said, sounding determined, Amy shook her head, showing Stacie the number.  
"What I don't get is," Lilly started once Stacie had left the room to call the police "is how she knew about the papers."  
"Well either she has some inside source... Or she is spying on us somehow," Amy croaked, not even attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

I rested my head on Chloe's chest, feeling it gently move up and down assuring me she's still alive, she's still breathing. I felt her hand move from beneath mine once more and my heart skipped a beat. I looked up at her sleeping face, her eyes still closed.  
"Don't worry Chlo, we'll get through this, no matter how long it takes, we will get through this," I whispered.  
"Why don't you read the next letter while we're waiting?" Aubrey suggested.  
I nodded at her and picked up the next letter.

"Thirteenth of October two-thousand-and-eleven.

"It's Friday the Thirteenth, you scared?" Aubrey teased, winking at me.  
"Aubrey the only thing that scares me is what you're wearing, how about this instead?" I laughed handing her some more clothes. She rolled her eyes at me and went to get changed, muttering to herself.  
I felt a warm body wrap their arms around me from behind and murmur in my ear.  
"Don't worry babe I'll keep you safe,"  
I turned around to face you, you arms still around me.  
"Why aren't you changed yet Miss Beale?" I asked, giggling at you.  
"Well you see I'm scared to go in there on my own," you whisper, kissing me.  
"I'm sure you'll be just fine," I laughed pushing you towards the changing room. You pouted at me, but did what I said.  
"Girls," Janath said from beside me. I shook my head at her, laughing.  
"What are we gonna do with them," I replied.  
"Whatever we can," Amy said, appearing beside us.  
"You dirty moo," Stacie giggled.  
"Is Amy being rude again?" Aubrey asked, joining the group.  
"Again?" I said.  
"Let's just say our hotel room is next to yours and those walls are paper thin," Stacie explained. Amy opened her mouth to protest, but Ashley cut her off.  
"Good job with the outfits Beca, everyone looks great."  
*

"Awh I remember that day," AMy smiled at the memory.  
I nodded at her realising how much things have changed.

My thought were cut off by Stacie walking back in.  
"They tried to trace back the text but it was made by a phone that belonged to some school kid that had his phone stolen," Stacie explained.  
"Her Mum," Chloe's Dad piped up.  
"What would Chloe's mum have to do with this?"  
"She's the only one that wanted to have the life support turned off anyway." he pointed out.  
"So are you saying she's hired some girl to kill her?" She said.  
"Probably."  
"But I don't get it why would she want to kill her own daughter?" Amy  
asked.  
I shrugged at her and looked at the doctor entering the room.  
"You ready for your scan?" She smiled. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Well it looks like it's a girl," she said.  
I looked at the black and white images on the screen and felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks.  
"Thanks," I replied, wiping them away.  
I got back changed and went back to Chloe's room, to see a note on the bed. 'Gone to get food, we'll bring back the usual see you soon'.

I sat in my usual seat and started playing with her hair.  
"It's a girl," I whispered, kissing her gently. "I miss you."


	9. Chapter 9

[Chloe's POV]

My machine started to beep faster as my heart rate increased.  
"Chloe?" Beca whispered.

"Chloe?" She repeated louder this time. She laced her fingers through mine and I felt her tears fall onto my face. She softly wiped them off with her hand and rested it there for a second. "Why can't you just wake up, please for me, for our daughter."  
Our daughter... Our daughter... Those words kept circling my mind. "Why can't you just open your eyes, just for a second, I need to see them, get lost in them, get lost in you,"

I tried to feel my eyelids, tried to move them, respond in someway, but I couldn't. It was killing me, literally. Her voice. Her tears. Her heartbreak. Everyday I had to feel her tears, hear her voice urging me to somehow respond but I can't feel my hands or eyes or anything, just her. Her pain. I managed to take grasp of my fingers for a second and brushed them against hers. She gripped onto me tighter like she always does and pleads for me to do it again, but I'm all out of energy. Everyday I'm so tired and so useless, every second I just feel like giving up. Then I hear them all, all just discussing me, everyone I love talking about how they love me and I can't do it. It's like everyday I'm awake and listening and every-night I can't hear anything, as I'm sleeping whilst being asleep. I stop thinking for a second and listen.

"How's she doing?" Amy asked.

"Better, her heart-rate went up and she squeezed my hand again," Beca replied.

"I'm sure it's not long until she wakes up," Stacie said hopefully.

"You should tell her mum that," Dad sighed.

"Hey, you never know she might not be behind this at all, maybe she wanted to sign the papers because she was looking out for her?" Lilly suggested.

"Probably not knowing her, she's always been like it," Dad countered.

"Hey you three have actually seen this girl, did she look familiar?" Stacie wondered.

"No," they all replied.

"Well can't we get one of those police men in to do an artist impression?" She asked.

"Oh my god, of course!" Beca agreed.  
I felt her turn to me. "Don't worry Chlo, we'll catch this monster," she assured.

"Can you read then next letter?" Stacie asked her.

"Can I read it?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure."

"October fifteenth two-thousand-and-eleven.  
"Bye, Bye," I said as the plane took off.

"Awh are you sad?" You teased, doing that cheesy 'guy in a movie thing' where you yawn and put your arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied, wiping away a mock tear.  
You laughed at me and pulled me into you. "I love you," you murmured

"What?" I mumbled, thinking I heard you wrong.

"I love you," you repeated.

"I love you too." I replied, smiling at you. You grinned and kissed me lightly.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that," you whispered into my hair.

"Believe me I do.""

[Aubrey's POV]

"Y'alright Chlo?" I asked quietly, resting my hand over hers. No reply. I couldn't do this, I couldn't talk to her like everyone else did, knowing she wouldn't reply. She was my best friend. And then she gets stuck in a coma and can't reply. I couldn't help but feel angry and not just at the person that did this to her. But actually at her, she could fight this, she's stronger than that. At least I thought she was. I just needed her to wake up, to laugh around to joke and be annoying positive all the time, I loved that about her.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I whispered. "Why don't you just wake up god you're so selfish," I said louder this time.

"Wake up," I moaned, shaking her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted shaking her vigorously. The rest of the girls came rushing in and I collapsed against her sleeping body, weeping into her chest just repeating the word "Wake up."

I felt Amy lift me off Chloe and pull me into her own chest instead rubbing my back.

"The police identified the girl," Stacie said quietly.

I pulled away from Amy and turned to her. "Who is she and where is she I'm going to go find her and kill her!" I growled.

"Someone who used to teach Chloe, don't worry the police are going to arrest her now," Lilly assured, putting her hand on my arm as if that was going to refrain me from doing anything.

"And Chloe's mum?" I asked quietly.

"Has nothing to do with it, she's just a stuck up bitch... No offence Chloe..." Cynthia Rose informed.

"Let's read the next letter?" Lilly suggested as we all took our seats.

"October 30th two-thousand-and-eleven.

"So you ready to see my amazing outfit?" You called from the bathroom.

"Depends are you ready to see mine," I called back. You emerged from the bathroom and struck a superhero pose.

I shrieked to see you dressed as Batwoman in front of me. Not because I was scared... But because I was dressed as Catwoman.  
"We match!" You said all high pitched and excited. I laugh at you and we hi-fived going down to meet the rest of the girls.

We got to the bottom of the stairs, excited for what we had in store. As it turned out we wasn't the only ones that matched. Everyone had paired up. Stacie was dressed as a Police Woman and Aubrey a Criminal. Ashley was flame girl and Amy a fire-fighter.

We all burst out laughing at each other and head off, ready for the night ahead."

"Awwwwhhhh! I remember that night, it was hilarious!" Amy exclaimed.

"I have to admit, Amy you were one sexy fire fighter!" Ashley joked.

"That night was so amazing... Well most of it..." Stacie started. Beca nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah..." I remembered, the memories flashing back.


	10. Chapter 10

[Amy's POV]

October 30th two-thousand-and-eleven

The day was here. The regionals. Three months of hard, long rehearsal had gone into this and it was out first official Bellas performance, we had done a few private shows but nothing like this.

I stood in the a corner biting my nails, dressed in my bella uniform and ready to go on. I could feel the nerves making my body tingle, I didn't know if I could do this. Then a felt smooth arms wrap around the back of me - I shivered at your touch.

"You nervous?" you asked me, unwrapping your arms and turning me to face you.  
"Yeah, Chlo I don't think I can do it, I'll probably crumble during our set-" you stopped me, "You will be fine, I promise! You're amazing Beca!"

"Next up is the Barden Bellas..." we heard the host say.

I was shaking with excitement but mainly anxiety. You pulled me in for a quick hug and kissed my forehead. Then we made our way onto stage.

You were right, it went fine! Amy's improvisation made the whole performance, we were great!

You started to walk over to me with your 'I told you so' face but then you stopped as something caught your eye. Someone. It was the same girl as last time, she was staring. Staring right at you, never breaking her gaze. It was as if she was planning something in her mind, it was almost as if you could see clockwork piecing together in her head. "She looks so familiar," you exclaim, shaking your head trying to think.  
"Why is he here?" I ask quietly.  
"I don't know, but she seems to be always here, like by me, watching me and it's starting to really scare me. It's as if she knows when and where I'm gonna be every second of everyday," you whispered eerily, sending a shiver through me.

"Hey do you want to go?" I murmured. You nodded and we collected our stuff, saying goodbye to the others as we did so. The girl followed and our pace quickened, as did hers. We got out of the door and down the crowded street as she zigzagged her way through, slowly losing sight of us. As she was moving you noticed something fall. You were quick. Blink and you miss it kind of quick, but you got it. Whatever fell from underneath the girls coat. another piece to the puzzle."

"Oh my god what was it?" I asked putting down the letter.

"What do you think?" Beca said, raising an eyebrow.

"Was it?" Stacie asked vaguely.

"Yep," Beca replied.

"What?" Lilly, Cynthia Rose and I asked in unison.

"It was her journal."

[Beca's POV]

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed.

"It's was her journal," I repeated. I was met by a room full of silence, no noise except the gentle beeping of Chloe's machine that I had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

"Why didn't you give it to the police?" Ashley murmured from the other side of the room.

"Huh?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"You had the journal, it would have had her finger prints on, why didn't you give it to the police?" She said, sounding harsher this time.

"Well... I don't know... We didn't think it was important," I stammered, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Calm down Ashley, we have the girl now, she's been arrested, it's not Beca's fault she tried to kill Chloe," Aubrey cut in, trying to make peace.

"Yeah, she may have been arrested, but that doesn't heal Chloe does it? That doesn't mean she still couldn't kill Chloe because we still have no idea what's going to happen, or if she'll ever wake up!" Ashley shouted, trying to be strong despite the tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I wasn't the one who did this to her, Ash. I know how much you want to blame someone to take it out on, but you can't. It was her not me. And you need to accept that because you need to be strong. For all of us," I said.

As I studied Chloe Ashley's words started to rotate round my head. What if she doesn't wake up? I had been so sure everything would be okay these last few weeks that I didn't let myself think about what could happen. Because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to take it. I wouldn't be able to breathe.

The world around me started to revolve, and spin everything went blurry; like when you were a child and would play that game where you had to spin for as long as you could. Then the whole world fell from beneath me. Screams and shouts were muffled in the distance and then nothing.

White was everywhere. Just bright white lights. It was peaceful. I stood engulfed by the brightness around me and started to think I was dead. But it was funny. The feeling didn't shock me, or sadden me. It felt natural. I heard my name being faintly called in the distance, like an echo but softer. The voice was familiar. Soothing. I started to walk towards it. It felt weird, walking. It was as if there was no gravity holding me down, but my feet stayed firmly grounded. As if I weighed nothing.

I started to make out a shape in the distance. A silhouette. I drew closer and made out a person. Chloe.

"Chloe?" I whispered, reaching out a hand. She rested her face against it and said nothing. I took a step closer, feeling the warmth of her body a few centimetres away radiating mine.

I looked up at her face, her eyes locked in mine. It was weird to see her like this, moving, strong, alive. I felt her hand go to my waist and pull me against her. She laid his head between my neck and hair, her breath making the hairs on my neck stand. I could feel her hands, her breath, her body. I could smell her unique scent, yet she still felt a mile away. As if she was slowly slipping from me. She moved back and smiled at me.

"I might not survive this and I'm okay with that. I've had everything in life that I could have possibly wanted. my career, you and now our daughter. Don't let what has happened to me take that away from you. You can still live. I need to promise me something. When all of this is over don't think of me too often. Tell our beautiful daughter that she will always, always be loved and find someone. Don't live in a constant shadow of what has happened. Just remember that I love you and I always will. Forever and always."

He took he took another step back but I wouldn't let her go. "What does that mean? Chloe? What's going on" I whispered, barely audible. I felt her fading from view and the world around me returning to it's usual status.


	11. Chapter 11

[Beca's POV]

I blinked a few times adjusting to the surroundings around me. I was surrounded by the girls all looking down at me.

"Chloe," I croaked.

"She's still... Asleep... Hun, but don't worry," Stacie smiled.

"I-I need to see her, I think she's in trouble," I managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, talking in that high pitched, sweet voice you use for children.

"She-she spoke to me, I know it sounds crazy but she was talking about when this is over that I shouldn't think of her too often, to find someone and to tell our daughter that she will always love her."

"Hunny, you were dreaming, I'm sure she'll be fine," Stacie assured.

"Yeah, she's right, I'm sure it was just your conscience making you think like that, it was nothing," Ashley agreed.

"No, you don't understand, I felt her. Her hair through my fingers, her eyelashes brushing against my cheek, her lips on mine. She was real. It was real and she's in trouble," I urged, sitting up, throwing the blanket from my lap and running through the corridor that I now knew so well. I felt the girls running after me and call my name.

Stacie caught up with me and stopped me outside Chloe's room. "You shouldn't be up, it's not good for the baby. The doctor said you nearly lost her," she warned.

"Stacie I need to see her, I need to make sure she's okay."

"No, you need to sit down and you need to have some more tests done. Also the doctors said it's not good for you to be here all the time, you need to go home."

"I'm not going to leave her, Stace, I need to be with her," I said, trying to get the door open.

She pulled me away and held my arms back as I struggled to get away from her grasp.

"Guys what's going on?" Amy asked, walking towards us.

"Please, just let me see her, I need to see her,"  
I cried, collapsing against her arms turning around so she was hugging me.

"Okay, come on, we'll go see her," Stacie murmured, holding my hand. I slowly opened the door and walked in with my eyes closed. I don't know what it was but I couldn't look at her. I needed to keep her alive, awake in my mind.

"Open your eyes," I heard someone whisper. I shook my head, wiping my silent tears away with my cheek.

"Bec," they said, more clearly this time. They reached out and held onto my hand. I opened my eyes and saw her light blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Come here," she whispered. I wrapped myself in her arms. Her lips pressed against mine placing her hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to her.

"God I've missed you," she mumbled against my lips. I felt everyone watching me. I pulled away and looked at them all. I expected them all to look happy, amazed, but they didn't.

"Chloe, what's going on?" I asked.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter, not now anyway," she said, leaning in again.

"No, I need to know, what ever it is, I need to know," I countered.

"The doctors... They said when the girl attacked me she slightly injured my brain which caused the coma, but also she injured my heart and it's only slowly pumping the blood around my body. And soon, in a few months it will stop working. They said one in million people recover and it isn't looking likely that I ever will-" you paused taking a breath. A tear tiptoed down my cheek as I realised what you were saying. You continued, "I have two months left."


	12. Chapter 12

[Chloe's POV]

"No, no, it can't be true, I won't let it be true. Chloe, I will not let this happen to you. You won't be able to see your daughter or do everything you would have wanted. I - I -" She cried, collapsing against me.

I rubbed her back and whispered against her ear " shh, shh, it will be alright, everything will be alright."

"No it won't. Nothing will! How can everything be alright when I won't have you, you would have died and not have been able to have the things, done the things you would always have wanted," she countered, her voice muffled against my chest.

"It will be okay, you'll be okay. And I have done more than imaginable babe! I have the most loyal fans in the world and I'm going to have a baby. But most importantly I have you and that's why you need to keep strong. Because you need to keep that baby safe and you need to tell her that no-matter what happens, I will love you both more than anything in the world."

I kissed her shoulder as she wept into my neck. "Do you want us to?..." Aubrey asked gesturing to the door.

"No, please, stay," I smiled at her.

Beca pulled away and wiped her eyes. "When are you allowed to come home?" She asked.

"A few days, they just need to do more tests," I replied playing with her fingers.

"And then what? You come and we wait for you to die?" She says coldly.

"No, I'm gonna carry on as normal," I murmur, kissing her fingers one by one.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" She asks her tone slightly playful, like it used to be. I felt a pang knowing we might never be like we used to be again.

"Oh come on babe, we all know people love a good sob story." I winked at her.

"Okay, you'll do it, but what about the fact that you're ill? The fact that you're barely alive? How are you supposed to perform on stage when your heart could give out at any minute? Because Chlo that's the normal, for us anyway" She questioned.

"We'll make it work, plus, at least I'll die doing something I love."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that word around me, because you're not going to. Not yet anyway, I won't let you," she pushed, looking deep into my eyes showing how serious she was.

I tilted her lips towards mine. It's weird. It's like I have to be near her, I have to be touching her otherwise she'll fade away. Yet it's me that's the one slowly leaving the earth in whirlwind that never seems to be slowing down.

"I need you to sign something," I say, handing her some papers "it's basically just saying when I'm in hospital and I... Pass to not try CPR, or leave me on life support, because I don't want that. When I'm gone I don't want to be kept alive by a machine or anything, I just want to be let go. In every way," I explain.

She skimmed through the words and chucked the paper at me, storming out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

[Chloe's POV]

"Oh yay, we get to go home, you know I really don't see the point, if we're going to be back here in a few months. Isn't dying and giving up completely so inconvenient?" Beca remarked as we loaded our suitcases into the car. I just shook my head at her. She'd been really off lately. But weird off, she would make those comments but it would be in a sad kind of way. She'd act like that but still hold my hand through the tests, still cuddle up to me at night, still kiss me so passionately and heartfelt when no-one was looking; and that was what made it all the more horrible.

"Oi Chloe budge up!" Amy exclaimed, nudging me to the side.

"Hey, you should be being nice to me, I'm sick!" I nudged back, giving a mock cough. She just laughed at me and turned to the telly.

"Chloe Beale not even fully into adulthood and suffering from a terminal illness," the reported said, causing the whole room to feel awkward. Aubrey flicked the channel over, pretending not to have heard anything.

"A mass of fans are distraught over the news of The Barden Bella star Chloe Beale at only suffers a," the channel flicked again.

"Twitter goes wild as news spreads of Chloe Beale's condition, she -"

"How about we put on a film?" Stacie suggested. We all nodded along and her and Aubrey went to pick one.

"Any particular one?" Aubrey called from the bedroom, where the DVD's were kept.

"Any will be fine," I said back. Ashley put the telly on the right side, opening the DVD player, ready for the movie.

"Are you okay?" I murmured in Beca's ear, kissing her neck slightly as I did so.

"Sure," she said back simply.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole T.V thing just now," I apologised.

"Why would you, it's not your fault."

"I know but I was just thinking it might upset you because-"

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you Chloe!" She snapped. "Can we please just have one conversation that doesn't involve you, or your so called 'condition' or that you're going to f**king die and give up on all of us!"

I gulped at her and reached for her face to wipe away her tears, but she flinched away. "No," she muttered "No, no, no!" She ran out of the room and into our bedroom. (The DVD's are in the spare room). Most people would have expected me to run after her, or cry or something. But not what I did. Which was nothing. Everyone needs to breakdown, she has been so strong over the last few months, she has spent every moment of her life making sure mine was okay and it was just for nothing. It must be overwhelming. Claustrophobic. Crowded almost. To have to be with the same person all day everyday and never having time to yourself. I'm surprised she wasn't insane by now. I know I would be.  
"Should I go in there?" Ashley asked, quietly.  
"No, she'll be fi-"  
And that's when we heard the bang.


	14. Chapter 14

[Beca's POV]

I watched as the photo frame hurled across the room, shattering shards of glass, fragmented over the floor. Everyone was banging on the locked door, trying to force their way in. I picked up another frame, it hitting the floor with force. The banging on the door continued, their muffled calls piercing through the room. I picked up the third frame about to chuck that one too when a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. The others stumbled through the now open door, wanting to see what had happened. Chloe wrestled the frame out of my hand and threw it onto the bed. She pulled me even further against her, my sobs barely audible against her chest.

"Please don't do this," she murmured.

"I can't deal with it anymore Chloe. I have been so strong for so long and I just can't deal with it. I feel like I have been by your side all this time for it just to be a waste," I cried, struggling to pull away from her. Her grip stayed firm on me and kept me where I was. It's weird really; I could hear her heart beating slowly in her chest. Pumping her blood around, keeping her alive. For now. It just doesn't seem real that it is really just a time bomb, ticking down the seconds until it will destroy everything close to it.

"Remember valentine's day this year?" she asked, pulling me down onto the bed. Everyone else just loitered at the doorway, waiting for what was coming next. I nodded at her, wiping away my silent tears with the cuff of my sleeve.

"We went to that theme park. I refused to go on practically every ride, because you know what I'm like… Well anyway we were making our way around all of the stalls when something caught your eye. It was a huge merry-go-round, but instead of having the usual horses it had superheroes, all of which were in a flying stance so you could sit on them. You dragged me over and made pulled me onto the batman one with you. We were fighting as we got on because we were having a heated discussion about whether Batman could actually fly or not. The ride started spinning, gradually getting faster and faster, you made sure I was holding onto you as tight as I could remember? And that was when I said to you those four words. Those four words that you should never, ever forget," she recounted. I sat closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder as she whispered those four words one more time, so only I could hear.

"I'll never let go."


	15. Chapter 15

*One and a half months later*

[Chloe's POV]

I rolled over again in my sleep, resting my hand on Beca's growing baby bump. I haven't been able to sleep properly lately. I didn't say anything to the others because I know it would work them all up. Plus Beca and I have been doing a lot better lately and I didn't want to ruin that.

I exhaled heavily, clutching onto my chest. Not now, please not now. I said over and over in my head. I closed my eyes again trying to ignore the growing pains in my chest. I clenched my eyes, the pain overwhelming. "Bec," I whispered, shaking her lightly. "Beca," I groaned, louder this time. She slowly opened her eyes, her tired gaze met mine. I studied her for a second, taking in all of her features. Her loosely curled brunette hair, falling perfectly past her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes bright as ever. My thoughts were cut off by another sharp pain.

"No," she murmured.

"We need to leave," I said, sitting up.

"No," she repeated.

I slowly got out of bed, pulling her with me. "No, Chlo, no, not yet," she said, running a hand through her hair. I pulled on a top and jeans, handing Beca her jackets to put on over her pyjamas. She slipped it on, and zipped it up as it hung perfectly on her petite figure.

"Beca Mitchell," I murmured "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips moving against mine. I put my hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. Her tongue slipped over mine and at that moment I knew I meant what I said. I'll never let go. We have been through to much just to throw it all away now. I felt her bump pushing into me and then a weird feeling from within it. Her lips left mine and her face hovered centimetres from my face. "Did you just feel that?" she whispered.

"Our baby," I replied, resting my hands on her stomach. My chest tightened again causing me to wince. I could see she felt my pain and that for her that was worse than everything else.

"We need to go," she agreed. I nodded, taking one last look around our room realising this could be the last time I see it.


	16. Chapter 16

[Beca's POV]

I watched as they arranged the wires around Chloe's head as she slept. Her oxygen mask started mist up from her breath and I was stuck in this little room again by her side. It was the same one as last time, I was sure. After having to sit in it for months on end you really get to know a room. I could shut my eyes and recall every crack in the paint, how many flowers were on the curtains, every stain on the carpet and every product in the cabinet. I don't think anyone really knows how much they love someone until they have been through even half of what I have. I would sit there for hours just staring at her lifeless body and wonder what she was thinking.

I even had a routine. Wake up every morning and brush her long red hair, changing her sheets and pyjamas. The nurses always offered to do it but I never let them. Next I ordered breakfast; they let me have it for free because I basically lived there. Then I showered myself in the adjoining bathroom and got changed; after that I would sit with Chloe until lunch where I would go down to the little river next to the hospital and buy tea. Whilst at the river I would tweet the fans an update on Chloe's condition, I always made sure to do it at the same time everyday so they knew what times to be online. About an hour later I would go back to Chloe and sit with her for the rest of the day; this was the time when the rest of the girls visited. Those were the best times, with them I was almost myself again. Finally I would have dinner then go to sleep.

My thoughts were cut off by the girls coming in. "Hey, how's she doing?" Stacie asked sitting next to me. I just shook my head, I hadn't even realised I was crying. I was used to it by now, I would pretend for Chloe but I think she secretly knew. Whenever I was bathing if ever on my own they just absentmindedly fall without control. All of the girls looked teary eyed, she was their best friend. I couldn't help but feel selfish, all this time I was worried about losing my girlfriend, my fiancé; when they were all losing their friend.

"What should we do?" Aubrey asked.

"Are there anymore letters?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah, just the one," I replied, picking it up.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Chloe to wake up?" Stacie pointed out.

"I'm awake, go for it," Chloe said, making us all jump. She gripped onto my hand and nodded at me.

"Well then let's go," I smiled at her, starting to read the letter.

12th of October two-thousand-and-twelve.

Today was just a normal day. We didn't do anything spectacular, to anybody else it would be a dull but not for me because I was with you. Just us today. Beca and Chloe. Chloe and Beca.

You awoke me with breakfast in bed, climbing over me as you usually did and handing me the tray.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked you  
"Nope," You replied grinning at me then turning back to the TV.  
I knew not to ask why because you would just lecture me about how you never eat in a morning because 'you don't like it'.  
I turned to the TV too.

Soon, I was finished and I could feel your eyes burning into me, I turned and you kissed me. Lightly. Pressing your smooth lips against mine. We paused for a moment looking into eachothers eys, taking in our surroundings. I realised how lucky I was for having you. For having Chloe Beale. My Chloe Beale.

"You know what you should do? You should publish these letters or something when I… y'know…" she suggested.

"No, no, because you aren't, not yet anyway, you are gonna grow old with me and raise our baby girl with me and just stay with me, please just stay with me!" I cried against her.

"Shh, come on, don't do this, despite everything you've been stronger than I thought. As long as when I go you're all here with me, smiling by my side I will die happy," she soothed, finally saying the word we've all been avoiding for weeks.

"But we've been through too much for it to all end here, surely you have too many people that love you for this to happen. I thought love was supposed to conquer all… I though everything was supposed to be okay in the end… I thought… I thought…" I broke down into hysterics, dampening her t-shirt from my tears.

"Love does conquer all, that's what you're not getting. Even though all of this has been going on you have still stuck through it and you're still here now! Love is all around you babe, I know it might sound cheesy but it is!" she said, rubbing my back. The beeping on the machine started to slow and her breaths got heavier, I pulled away and looked at her a smile of content on her face.

"I think it's time to say your goodbyes," a doctor said quietly from the side of the room. The rest of the girls nodded at the doctor and looked to Chloe. I collapsed against her chest hearing their words float around the room.

"…and hun remember to keep your voice sounding aggularian. Have fun up there; tell the big man I said hi yeah?" Aubrey finished.

Now it was my turn, I looked up at the face I knew so well and suddenly didn't know what to say. "I remember the day we first met, the look on your eyes as you spoke to me, as you studied me, trying to work me out. Then the months to come, the months that changed both of our lives. It's funny to think about it now, how it all started, how we were just two people who lived our lives taking everyday as it comes, not really needing anyone in particular to keep us going. When now even the thought of having to live my life without you doesn't even seem like an option, I just I love you, I love you more than anything in this whole world. And I want you to know our daughter will know about you, I will tell her how beautiful and kind and amazing you were everyday."

"Thank you, all of you. I love you all so much, never forget that okay? Ever. Bec, you can do this, you really can. No pun intended but it kills me knowing you have to go through raising our girl without me, but like I said before you can do it. I didn't think I was even capable of loving someone as much as I love you, but here I am. I want you to know that no-matter how bad things get, no matter how much you miss me you know I am always here, I wont ever leave you okay? I'll never let go."

The beeping started to get slower and my grip on her hand increased. Her eyes locked with mine one more time before closing slowly, getting her ready for another life.

I went home that night. I was dumbstruck, I was numb. My emotions were a mess. I went to lay in bed and I saw a piece of paper folded perfect into four resting on my pillow:

Dear Beca,

I thought seeing as you spent all that time writing letters for me, I'd write one for you. Knowing you you'll probably read this every night before you sleep and every morning when you wake up. You're like that, you like remembering, it gives you a sense of power. You think memories are the things that are only yours and that no-one can come inside your head and steal them off of you or change them. Okay now it gets to the serious bit. I want you to keep this letter safe, and when our daughter's old enough you need to read this to her. Make sure she knows. You need to read her your ones too; she needs to know of the story that teaches her that no-matter what love really does conquer all. Because it does. While I'm up here watching you live your life I need to see you having fun. I need to see you meeting someone new, someone that will put up with your wacky ways. Someone that will treat our daughter well. But most of all someone that knows that she wont ever be top in your heart, because you promised to save that for me, and you never break your promises. It's horrible to know that I have caused you some sadness, but at least I can also know that this letter can help you move on.

Forever and Always my beautiful girls. Love you both.

Chloe

xxx


End file.
